Inorganic particles and/or clays have typically been incorporated into polymeric compositions during the polymerization of the polymer. This forms a nanocomposite composition. This method may be difficult to accomplish. It would be desirable to have a method of forming nanocomposite compositions without the difficulty of addition of the nanoparticles during polymerization.